The invention provides a process for the production of energy utilizing the osmotic pressure which is generated, for instance, by contact of fresh water with a semipermeable membrane and a saline water solution, respectively.
The scarcity of energy has become critical recently and the importance of energy for the present and future is subject to intense discussion these days. The inventor realized this importance and thought of an unused natural energy resource, i.e., mixing of sea water with fresh water equalizing their chemical potentials. Energy inherent in this mixing process has never been utilized. The inventor found that the difference in chemical potentials between fresh water and sea water can be utilized as an energy source by making use of the osmotic process. Aqueous saline solution is ejected due to osmotic pressure from a vessel containing this aqueous saline solution in contact with fresh water via a semipermeable membrane.